1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is individually cooling computers in a rack of computers in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical data centers have floor tiles that are perforated. Cooled air is blown up from air conditioner beneath the data center through the perforated tiles in the floor to cool the racks. The individual racks may or may not have as many servers installed as the rack can support and the installed servers may not be evenly distributed across the chassis of the rack.